


I'm Counting On You

by DukeOfThorns



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:20:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22633387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DukeOfThorns/pseuds/DukeOfThorns
Summary: Ezra may have saved Lothal from the Empire, but he's far from home and all alone - or so he thinks. Stranded on a mysterious planet, he learns that the Force gives you what you need, rather than what you want.Five years later, Sabine sets out with Ahsoka to track Ezra down. With no real leads or recent clues, there is little they can do but start at the very beginning.
Relationships: Ezra Bridger/Sabine Wren, Lux Bonteri/Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 14
Kudos: 62





	1. An Unexpected Encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thanks for stopping by. This is my first time writing for Star Wars - I hope you enjoy!

**0BBY, immediately after the Liberation of Lothal**

Ezra felt the purrgil’s thoughts push against his own. There were no words, but he knew what the beast meant. They were coming out of hyperspace. 

He wasn’t sure how long he had been standing there, locked in communication with the purrgil, feet braced apart as he channelled all the Force energy he could muster. The bridge of the _Chimaera_ had been chaos, purrgil tentacles grasping the ships structure, not to mention the remaining bridge officers. The Grand Admiral was silent, his force signature surprisingly calm, unlike his crew. Ezra felt their panic alongside Thrawn’s calm and the purrgil’s vast, unexplainable intellect. 

It had to have been several hours, but where would they end up? A few hours in hyperspace for an Imperial Star Destroyer meant only a certain amount of distance could be covered, but how far could purrgil travel in that time? 

Ezra knew he had to move. As soon as the strange convoy dropped into regular space, the purrgil would release the crippled ship and be on their way. Then he would once again be at Thrawn’s mercy, outnumbered hundreds to one on a vast enemy vessel. 

Tensing himself, he knew what he had to do. Severing his connection to the purrgil, Ezra ran to one of the bridge consoles and entered a self-destruct sequence. For good measure, he destroyed the other controls with his sabre before making for the door. 

“You think this is how it ends, Jedi?” 

Thrawn’s voice was low and sinister, threatening but with no hint of rage. He had been completely silent on their trip until now. 

“I don’t believe you will leave my crew and I to die. That is not the Jedi way, is it boy?” 

Outside, the never-ending blue of hyperspace began to slow, and with a jolt, the _Chimaera_ re-entered normal space. Below them was a single, small planet orbiting a dying sun. Its surface mostly green but blotched with blue. The purrgil began to retract their tentacles, releasing Thrawn. Pulling himself to his feet, the Grand Admiral bellowed to his officers. 

“Get everyone to the ships and pods. Ignore the Jedi!” 

Ezra didn’t look back. He opened the bridge door and ran through, hearing the alarm for the self-destruct begin to sound as he made for the hangar. 

He wasn’t the only one running. He felt the panic of the Imperials around him as they scrambled for whatever transport they could find. Pushing troopers out of his way before him, he blazed a trail into the hangar, leapt into the first available ship, a shuttle, and took off. 

As he flew into space, Ezra set in a course to take him down to the planet surface. He didn’t know which world it was, but they would surely have some way to communicate, to call for his friends’ help. In all honesty, he hadn’t expected to survive the trip, but now he had, he knew he would need the other Spectres to live much longer. 

A planetary scan yielded nothing, no orbital defences, no major settlements, no spaceports. What he did discover was a huge life sign count. Whoever was down there, there were plenty of them. There was also a huge Force signature, but no way to tell if it was the result of such a large, concentrated population or something inherent in the planet itself. 

Looking back to the _Chimaera_ , Ezra saw the first explosion tear apart the bridge, the second at the main power sources, the third towards the aft, near the engines. As the mighty ship crumbled, Ezra felt for the many who he knew would not have escaped. Yet, he still felt that calm presence, almost a mill pond, free of the ripples that other beings caused in the Force.

_Thrawn is still alive._

Sure enough, a small group of shuttles and TIEs emerged from the _Chimaera_ ’s disintegrating hangar. Ezra knew his lead was great enough to mean he should reach the planet safely, but after that, who knew? As Kanan had always told him, should was not a guarantee. 

“Karabast!” he cursed as he willed the shuttle’s engines to give him more power. 

* * *

  


Entering the atmosphere had been bumpy, but he had landed without too much bother. Grabbing his sabre, a pair of macrobinoculars and one of the Empire’s onboard survival packs (meant for stranded pilots, but just a handy for escaping Jedi), Ezra ran straight out of the ship as soon as he touched down. He had managed to disable the tracking beacon before landing on a ridge under a lip of rock, but again, that was no guarantee they wouldn’t find him. He had to get away from the shuttle and hide, to gather his wits, to plan. 

Walking through the forest he could feel the Force in the air around him. It was thick, almost stifling. It was the planet itself surely, only something as large as a planet could have a Force pull as strong as its own gravity. 

He had been on foot for little more than ten minutes before a pair of TIEs screeched overhead, clearly searching for the shuttle. They were followed by another shuttle, this flying much more slowly. Ezra again felt the radiating stillness that told him Thrawn was aboard. Then more shuttles, TIEs and a pair of bombers. 

If he was going to find out what these surviving Imperials were capable of, Ezra needed to know more. How many were there? Where were they headed? So, he began to climb a nearby tree. He reached the top just in time to see the lead shuttle begin to descend into the canopy. There must be clearing there. One by one, the other ships followed. 

_“Ezra.”_

The voice in the Force was calm but insistent, firm but somehow clouded. Ezra felt a presence touch his mind. It was powerful and measured. There was no doubt, whoever it was reaching out to him was fully in control of their actions. Yet, as soon as it had come, it was gone. Ezra was alone. The presence had been fleeting, but reassuring. 

Who could it be to do that? No-one on this planet knew him or knew he was here. It had to be someone very strong in the Force to reach out like that, to isolate Ezra’s signature from the millions of others on the planet. Sure, Ezra had never had any trouble isolating Kanan’s signature, or Sabine’s, but they had a very strong bond. Contacting someone you didn’t know through the Force was a feat indeed on a planet where everything was strong in the Force. 

“Right, enough moping,” he chided himself, “Let’s go and spy on these Imps.” 

Jumping out of the tree, Ezra jogged lightly in the direction of the landing zone. He stopped about two hundred paces from the newly established Imperial camp. Scrambling up another tree to get a good view, he raised the macronocs. 

“Hmmm. Ten TIEs, two bombers, four shuttles. About forty Imps; some pilots, some troopers.” 

The ships were arrayed in two lines on the north side of the clearing. Imperials were unpacking supplies from the shuttles under the direction of a female officer with the insignia of a Senior Lieutenant. Ezra recognised her from the _Chimaera_ ’s bridge. 

Scanning the clearing, Ezra eventually found Thrawn. He appeared perfectly normal, not even slightly thrown by his sudden reversal in fortunes. The Chiss was overseeing the construction of a temporary transmission dish, not doubt attempting to contact the Empire. 

Ezra decided he had seen enough. He could make a raid on the camp tonight, but first he needed to lay low. Guessing by the height of the sun, he had a few hours to kill before sunset. 

* * *

  


He spent the time meditating. He had to re-centre himself. Still grappling with the loss of his master, he had now lost the rest of his family too. He knew the holo-recording he’d left would explain what he needed from them. What he needed from Sabine. He was counting on her. 

Hers was the loss he felt most keenly. Ezra had never denied that, when he arrived on the Ghost, he had harboured a major crush on Sabine. It wasn’t like he had hidden it very well. She had made perfectly clear that she didn’t have time for him, being merely a kid. 

Over time though, Ezra had felt that change. His connection to her in the Force had strengthened, he felt her light up when he arrived in the room. 

The hope surged in his heart again. He quickly pushed it back down. It was simply that they had grown used to working together, they had become the best of friends, they relied on each other. He could count on her. 

He tried to reach out to her, but the bond was weak over the great distance, and the thick Force presence of the planet was like a dense fog, smothering his attempts. The glowing golden line which signified their bond in his mind was faded and flickering. 

_I’m on my own here_ , he thought. 

_“Never alone, is a Jedi.”_

This voice he knew. It floated through the Force fog to him. 

_“Master Yoda?”_

_“Good it is to know you live, Padawan.”_

_“I’m alive for now, but I have no way of getting off this planet. I don’t even know which planet I’m on. I can’t reach the people I need to. The Force is blocking me.”_

_“Blocking you? Maybe. But also, maybe shielding you, it is. Hmm?”_

_“Shielding me from what?”_

_“Reach out to the Force, young Padawan. Explore your surroundings, feel the planet beneath your feet, the life around you. Give you what you need, the Force will.”_

_“How will the Force get me off this rock?”_ Ezra’s scepticism was clear in his thoughts. 

_“What you need, will the Force give. What you want, not the same that is. Reach out, Ezra Bridger._ ” 

With that, Yoda’s voice disappeared from Ezra’s mind. 

_I know he’s a great Jedi Master,_ Ezra thought, _but why does he never just tell me what I need to know?_

He heard Kanan’s voice echoing in his head, a memory of a conversation near the beginning of his training. 

_“If I just tell you everything, you will not learn to solve problems I haven’t told you about. You won’t be able to think on your feet when things go wrong. In those situations, the Force will be your guide, not me.”_

_Okay, okay. Reach out, he said._

Ezra began to broaden his mind. Instead of focusing on one thing, as he had been when he spoke with Yoda or searched for Sabine, he widened the spectrum of his awareness. Yoda was right, he could feel the planet beneath his feet, the life all around him. Thousands upon thousands of animals, insects and plants, all throbbing with the Force. The large creatures shone like beacons, while the smaller were like distant constellations, flickering and twinkling. He cast his mind further. The mystery of a huge population but no settlements was solved as he explored. This planet had sentient, Force-sensitive life, but none of it humanoid, or even remotely close to developing the wheel, never mind interstellar travel.

_Wow. Everything here is strong in the Force. It’s radiating off them all. This is more than just the life-force of any living thing. This is, powerful, managed, maintained. I’ve never seen anything on this scale before._

_“Ezra.”_

The insistent voice returned. It was stronger now; Ezra narrowed his thoughts again to focus on it. To attempt to find it. As Kanan had taught him, he prepared himself to raise his shields should they be needed. 

_“Ezra Bridger.”_ The voice was persistent. 

_“Who are you?”_

It responded, _“You will know soon enough. Come to me, Ezra Bridger.”_

Ezra was rightly suspicious. _“Why should I?”_

_“You seek answers. The Force gives us what we need. I can help you, and so, the Force has brought you to me.”_

Ezra could feel the Force signature behind the voice but could not locate it. It was as if every attempt was met with a mighty wall. Yoda’s words echoing in his mind, Ezra asked, 

_“How can I come to you if you shield yourself from me?”_

_“The Force is a Jedi’s ally. Yet our own eyes are often much more use.”_

The voice became a torrent of images; a path along a lakeside, a trail into the jungle, a cave on the mountainside. 

_“Come to me.”_

* * *

  


Ezra walked for days. It took all his concentration to focus on following the path laid out before him by the disembodied voice. He hadn’t heard from it again. A couple of times he had turned away, to head back towards Thrawn and the Imperials, but his senses told him it was wrong. The Force had urged him not to go back. It had felt almost like walking into a headwind. He had heard Kanan's teaching in his head.  


_“Slow down. The Force is trying to tell you something, listen to it.”_

Each time, Ezra had grappled between the Force and his instinct to turn back and fight. Each time (just), his trust in Kanan’s training won out. 

He had passed the lake two days ago, re-entered the jungle yesterday and was now following the path up into the mountains. He was just passing the treeline when he saw it. An old XS light freighter. She’d obviously been there a long time; vines had overgrown the hull and the paint was heavily faded. She was also clearly no stranger to battle, with blast scarring at many points on her hull. As Ezra came closer, he could just about read the name engraved into her underside; _Syracuse_.

Ezra reached out his hand to touch the ship but stopped himself. He had to carry on, to find these people who were calling out to him. Then, the hairs on the back of his neck stood up as he felt a presence. A presence that was reassuring, if unknown to him. This was who he was here to see.

“I know you’re there,” he said aloud, hoping there was more confidence in his voice than he felt. 

Putting on what he hoped was an air of nonchalance, Ezra turned. He wasn’t sure what he had been expecting, but it certainly wasn’t this. 

The Zabrak was watching him closely. At least, Ezra thought it was a Zabrak, though this one seemed far too tall. At least six and a half feet, and broad to match. Its hair was shoulder-length, it’s eyes a blazing orange. Its face was scarred and the circle of horns around its crown were longer than Ezra had seen before, each a couple of inches long. It wore a battered pair of brown trousers and across its chest, what could only be described as a harness. A series of leather bands wound their way around the Zabrak’s torso, weaving and interlocking. Over its shoulders was draped a rough waist length cape, while a kama hung down from its belt. Across its back hung a vibro-staff, while dual blasters hung on either hip.

The Zabrak smiled, revealing pointed teeth. The staff was suddenly in its hand, and Ezra saw now that it was not a staff, but a glaive. The vibro-blade at the weapon’s end hummed gently. Without another word, the mystery warrior leapt into the air, landing just in front of Ezra, a heavy overhead swing opening the fight. 

Ezra did not find parrying the attacks technically difficult. The newcomer’s style was aggressive, but basic. His strength though, was more of a challenge. Each time his sabre clashed against the glaive, it was clear that in raw physical strength, the Zabrak was his superior. Channelling the Force, Ezra switched to the offensive. The change of style took his opponent by surprise for a moment, allowing Ezra to force him back. Then the Zabrak changed too. Switching from a series of heavy strokes and thrusts, he began to duck and weave around Ezra’s blade, always seeming to be in a different place to where Ezra’s sabre landed. This creature clearly knew his way around a series of combat styles. 

They fought for a few more minutes, before the Zabrak disengaged. “Impressive. Now let’s not mess around any longer shall we?” 

He spoke with the voice that Ezra had been following. This was who he was here to meet? 

“I’m just getting warmed up,” Ezra boasted, though he was starting to breathe heavily. 

The Zabrak laughed, “Let’s see how you do now, eh?” 

He dropped the glaive and reached behind him, producing two lightsabres. The blades ignited a vibrant green before they were pushed and snapped together to form a single, double-bladed weapon. 

Ezra was momentarily taken aback. He’d never seen this before. He had so many questions. Who was this Zabrak? He was clearly the Force-user, but was he a Jedi? He clearly wasn’t an Inquisitor. Why was he here? Why was this stranger attacking him if it was he who had called Ezra here?

Ezra felt a movement in the Force. In a second, he flew backwards into the ship’s hull, dropping his sabre. The Zabrak had taken advantage of his distraction to fling him back. Pulling himself to his feet, Ezra summoned his blade back to him, reigniting it just in time to catch the Zabrak’s first swing. As they exchanged blows, Ezra realised that his opponent’s style had changed again, forcing the young Jedi to adapt accordingly. He heard the Zabrak’s words again in his mind. 

_“Let’s see how you do now, eh?”_

He’s testing me. Ezra realised, and couldn’t resist a quick laugh. _Ok then, let’s show him what I’ve got._

This time Ezra made a change, launching himself into the air, somersaulting and twisting to land behind the Zabrak and beginning a fresh attack. The double-blade was suddenly two again, each whirling independently, forcing Ezra back onto the defensive. Each time Ezra thought he was getting into a flow; it was disrupted as the Zabrak changed again. Two blades, a double blade, a single blade, igniting and reigniting. The green blades kept Ezra guessing, forcing him more and more to rely on defensive techniques. It began to dawn on him as his opponent chased him around the clearing – he was utterly outclassed. 

Then, as suddenly as he had started, the Zabrak backed up, sheathed his blades and summoned the vibro-staff back to his hand. Slinging it over his back, he reached out his hand to Ezra. 

“Ezra Bridger, right?” He smiled again, this time with warmth rather than hostility. 

“Err…yeah. How did you know? Who are you? Are you a Jedi?” 

The Zabrak laughed again. “The name’s Tryten Zubain, and yes, I was a Jedi Knight. As to how I know who you are, come with me.” 

“You were testing me.” Ezra didn’t pose it as a question. 

“Yes. I was.” 

“Why?” 

“When I was told you were coming, I needed to know what I was dealing with.” 

Ezra’s mind filled with more questions. Who told him I was coming? How did they know where I was going when I didn’t? What he’s dealing with? 

“I sense you have many questions. Don’t worry Padawan, you’ll get your answers. Now come.”


	2. The Beginnings of a Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!  
> Some of you have pointed out that Ezra gives his lightsaber to Sabine in the last episode of the Rebels show, so why does he have it now in my fic?  
> Purely because I wanted him to have it - it really is as simple as that! Sorry there's no Dave Filoni-esque deeper meaning. I was just planning out what I wanted Ezra to do and where he's going to go and thought "He's really going to need a lightsaber here...and here...and here", so decided to just make it easier by giving him it.

**5 BBY, on Lothal. After the Battle of Endor  
**

Sabine turned back to the mural as Ahsoka's ship came in to land. The war was over, but she wasn't done. Ezra was counting on her.

When he had said that, she had wracked her brains to think what for. In the end, she had decided he could only mean one thing. He was counting on her to protect Lothal, the planet and people he cared for so much.

Yet now the Empire was crumbling, and Lothal was safe, Sabine couldn't shake the feeling that there was something more to his last request.

_No. Not his last request. He's alive. I know he is._

The past five years had not been easy. Sure, the Empire hadn't returned to Lothal, but in a way that had made everything harder for Sabine. There had been no distractions.

To begin with, she had thrown herself into making sure that if the Empire had come back, Lothal would be ready. Working with Governor Azadi to set up a militia of sorts, volunteers who would fight if needed. With the disappearance of the central control and fear brought by the stormtrooper regiments, some of the less scrupulous of Lothal's inhabitants had tried to take advantage. Soon the militia had been called on, under Sabine's leadership, to suppress emerging gang squabbles and turf wars. That had kept her busy for a while, but in the end everything had settled down.

She was on her own too. She simply didn't know how to manage without the family she had built around her. If she was honest, the family that had built itself around her, whether she had liked it at the time or not. Kanan was dead. Hera and little Jacen were away with the Rebellion - Sabine had heard from Hera occasionally, so she did know the Twi'lek had been based at Yavin IV and had flown in the recent Battle of Endor. Zeb had gone home to Lira San. Ezra was missing.

_Ezra._

Sabine and Hera had combed the nearby worlds for sight or sound of him for weeks. Only the development of the Rebellion had pulled Hera away and Sabine had returned to Lothal, to protect it.

His loss was hard to bear. Harder than she could ever have imagined. Not that she had ever been able to imagine it. She had just become so used to him always being there. She had known she could could always count on him to cover her, to have her back, to come after her if she was in trouble.

That was what he was counting on her to do now - to come after him. Now she was certain of this.

So she had put in a call to Ahsoka. If anyone could help Sabine find her lost friend, it was the Togruta Jedi.

Reaching up to the portrait of Ezra on the wall, Sabine poked his cheek. She had meant it to be a teasing 'you can't hide forever', joking with him as she always had. Yet, her hand lingered. She didn't want to take it away.

_I miss him. So much._

She couldn't tell when her opinion of him had changed. At some point he had stopped being the annoying tag-along street rat, and become her best friend. That, more than anything else, had made the last five years so hard. The one person she wanted with her, was the one who was most lost to her.

Yet, if she was honest with herself, she knew they were more than friends. There was an unspoken connection. They understood each other. He made her smile, not only with his jokes, but just by being there. Except he wasn't. A piece of her was missing.

_I will bring you home._

Forcing herself to turn away, Sabine strode towards Ahsoka and onto her ship. The Jedi remained silent, leaving Sabine alone with her thoughts. Ahsoka knew how much Ezra meant to Sabine, she could feel the sense of loss pouring off the Mandalorian. There was a deep sorrow there, and there had been despair. Now though, there was determination. Ahsoka knew what Sabine knew, Ezra was out there somewhere.

Sabine heard Ahsoka fall in behind her. The ramp receded and the door slid shut. Sabine felt the engines thrust. She has assumed it was only her and Ahsoka, so who was flying the ship? She turned and raised an eyebrow.

"You can leave your gear in here", Ahsoka whispered, indicating a small cabin, "I'll be in the cockpit."

Sabine dumped her gear on the bunk before following Ahsoka to the front of the ship. Her friend was sitting in the co-pilot's chair. In the pilot's seat was a brown haired man wearing a dark grey jumper and black trousers. When he turned around, Sabine noticed his eyes were an icy blue.

"Sabine Wren, this is Lux Bonteri", Ahsoka introduced them.

"Sabine," he smiled and inclined his head. He had a kind face, but also the kind of glint in his eyes born from a little too much confidence.

"Nice to meet you," she replied, "I had no idea Ahsoka was bringing tag-alongs." She again raised her eyebrow at Ahsoka, who simply sighed at the teasing.

Bonteri put on an expression of mock horror, "Me? A tag-along? I'll have you know I was once a distinguished Galactic Senator!"

"I don't know about distinguished," Ahsoka teased, "and you were also a smuggler, a captain in the Rebellion, a bounty hunter and if I remember correctly, briefly a Separatist?"

He grimaced, "Yeah, we all make mistakes, love."

"I'm fond of you, if that helps?" Ahsoka put her hand on his arm affectionately.

Sabine's other eyebrow raised to meet the first. _Love?_ "I thought Jedi weren't allowed relationships?"

Ahsoka looked at her sceptically, "You did meet Kanan and Hera, right?"

"Yes, but I just assumed, as he never finished his training and pretty much disowned the Jedi for a long time..." Sabine trailed off.

"I was the same. I was cast out of the Order before I finished my training and when my name was cleared, I just couldn't go back to my master." Her face clouded over as she thought about him. "The Jedi Order was many good things, but it could also be cruel. As Master Fisto once told me, life is for living, nor merely surviving. I told Kanan the same."

"So you two are...?" Sabine gestured between Ahsoka and Lux.

"We are happy, Sabine. Let's leave it at that."

This was evidently something relatively new, as Ahsoka was clearly still coming to terms with this breach of the Jedi code. Even if Ahsoka had been cast out of the Order, Sabine knew from her experience at the academy on Mandalore that the strictures of such a ruthlessly organised life were hard to throw off, even many years later.

They all three sat in silence until Lux brought them out of Lothal's atmosphere.

"So, errrrr, we're looking for Ezra?" He ventured.

"Yes," Sabine replied.

"You got a rough idea?"

"No."

"Do we have a starting point?"

"Not as such..." Sabine hesitated, "I kind of hoped you would be able to find him Ahsoka. You know, with the Force."

Ahsoka looked at her with sadness. "I tried Sabine. I really did. His Force signature is there, but it is shrouded, almost shielded, from me. I cannot reach him."

Sabine felt the despair well up inside her again, before shoving it back down and steadying herself. She would not take so many steps back, especially not in front of other people. Deep down she had known it wouldn't be that simple.

"How do we find him then?" she asked.

They were all silent again for a few moments before Lux ventured a suggestion.

"Do we have a heading? If we know which way he went, we can start by checking systems on that route. See if he was seen, recorded on holo-footage or the like?"

"Hera and I tried that not long after the purrgil took him away," Sabine sighed. "There are hundreds of worlds on that course, and we have no idea how far the purrgil can travel in one jump. We have no way of knowing how many jumps they took either, how many changes of direction. Then there's where he might have gone once he escaped the purrgil. He could be literally anywhere in the entire galaxy!" She slumped forwards in frustration.

Ahsoka's eyes lit up and she immediately began entering a course.

"What is it?" Sabine, looking up, asked eagerly.

"The purrgil!" Ahsoka replied, "We need to limit our search area, and they're the only real lead we have. So, we need to know more about them. We need a specialist, and the best place to find one is Keraal."

"What's on Keraal?"

It was Lux who answered, "It's an Imperial scientific facility. They took thousands of scientists from across the galaxy there. From physicists to xeno-biologists. They're essentially prisoners. It's still deep in Imperial-held territory though."

Ahsoka took over, "If we can get inside, and break out the right person, we can maybe find out what we need to know."

Lux then asked, "But how do we find out if there's someone there who we would even want to speak to? I mean, how many purrgil experts can there be?"

Ahsoka rolled her eyes, "We need access to a database. We could try hacking in at any point, but data like that is unlikely to be accessible from just any Imperial ship or base. It'll be concentrated and filed away. We need to break into an archive."

Sabine caught her meaning, "So if we can access an archive, we can use the prisoner database to find out who, if anyone, we need to break out of Keraal. We can then use their knowledge to start narrowing our search."

"Sounds like we almost have a plan then," Lux smiled, "Where can we find this archive though? The one on Scarif was destroyed by the Empire."

"They built a new one, on Maridun," explained Ahsoka, "Which is where we're going."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Lux exclaimed, "We can't just rock up to a heavily defended Imperial archive, in an Alliance ship, and ask to check out their prisoner lists like it's some public library! That won't get us anywhere but dead."

"Don't be daft. We're not equipped for something like this. We need more people, and the proper tools. So we have a couple of stops on the way. First up, Galidraan."

Lux nodded as if he understood.

Sabine didn't. "What's on Galidraan?"

"One of the Alliance's forward bases. There's someone there you'll want to see again."

* * *

The base on Galidraan bustled with activity. This was the front line of the fledgling New Republic's offensive on the remains of the Empire. Their military command had been shattered at Endor, and without any real central authority, many admirals and governors simply looked out for themselves, as obsessed with absorbing other Imperial fragments as with fighting the New Republic. So far, Chancellor Mothma's forces had been able to take advantage of that, but knew they needed to keep the pressure up to prevent the various factions coalescing.

As such, the fighting was vicious in many places. For each Imperial garrison that surrendered without a fight, five fought to the bitter end. The New Republic military consisted of that of the Rebel Alliance plus a relatively small number of fresh volunteers. Resources were stretched thin. As many people who saw the Rebels as heroes saw them as terrorists and villains. Every world liberated brought fresh supplies and resources, but for now most of the galaxy was still under Imperial control.

Sabine, Ahsoka and Lux walked through the base, making for the headquarters building. An old Clone War bunker, it looked worn and sand-blasted, but otherwise sound. Once admitted, they were shown to a briefing room and told to wait there. It didn't take long for the man they'd come to see to arrive.

The double-speed ageing process was now really showing on Rex. The five years since the Liberation of Lothal had been ten years for him, and he was now undeniably an old man. His walking had slowed and the old clone armour he still wore looked as ancient as he did. He still stood tall though, and his smile remained the same.

"Ahsoka, Sabine, good to see you!" he hugged them both, though Sabine noticed it wasn't quite the bone-crusher it had once been. "What can this old soldier do for you?"

"We need a way into the archive on Maridun, old friend." Ahsoka explained.

"What on earth for?" Rex asked.

Ahsoka was about to answer when an aide ran into the room, "Colonel! Transmission from General Syndulla."

"Patch it through to this room Lieutenant."

As the young officer disappeared again, Ahsoka turned to Rex.

"Colonel?"

He laughed, "Yes. I fought with General Solo on Endor, but that battle made me realise I've reached a point where I need to accept I'm not front line material anymore. I've lived the equivalent of eighty years don't forget. So, I had a word with the top brass, and they've given me a nice field command, but at a rank where I get to sit back from the lines and command rather than leading the charge myself."

"How are you doing?" Ahsoka asked, as only a very old friend could.

"I won't lie to you. It's hard. Sending people out into fights without being willing to put myself out there too." He waved off her comforting hand, "Only it's not the will I'm lacking. It's just a change I'm not yet used to. It ain't easy sitting here getting older while everyone around stays the same, either. I think I must be pretty much the last of us since Wolffe died. But I'll manage. Always have, always will." He put on a half smile.

Rex was saved any further discussion by the appearance of a holo-transmission. Hera's likeness floated above the room's central console.

"Colonel, how goes the advance on...Sabine!" Hera blinked twice as if she couldn't believe what she was seeing. "What are you doing there?"

Rex explained, "They were about to explain that to me when you called."

Sabine began to explain their plan. When she reached the end, Hera folded her arms and paused.

"It's an...interesting plan, Sabine."

The Mandalorian frowned, "What else would you suggest Hera? We don't exactly have much to go on. The purrgil are our only possible lead, so we need to know more about them."

"I know Sabine. It really is the only place you can start. I just wish it involved breaking into fewer Imperial facilities deep behind enemy lines. It also seems very convoluted. Is there no easier way than to break into an archive to find data, which may or may not be helpful, which you can then use to break out a prisoner, who may or may not be helpful, to ask them questions, they may or may not know the answer to, so you can use the information, which may or may not be useful?"

Ahsoka stepped forward now, "It's all we have Hera. It's not much, but it's a start. Sabine won't be going in alone. Lux and I will be with her, and we're going to round up a couple of others."

Hera raised an eyebrow, "Who? These wouldn't happen to be any of Lux's 'old friends' would they? I don't like the idea of you working with bounty hunters."

"You have so little faith in me, General," Lux chided, "I know how serious this is. I wouldn't bring in anyone too unreliable."

"That's what worries me, Captain Bonteri. I'm not sure any of your 'associates' meet my standards for reliability."

"All of that aside," Rex chimed in, "What do you need from me?"

Sabine grasped the chance he had given. "If you have one, an Imperial shuttle. Oh, and an astromech."

Rex rubbed his beard, "An astromech I can certainly give you. A shuttle is less simple. We only have the one at present. Sent on a SpecOps mission three days ago. They're due back day after tomorrow. You can have that, if it comes back in one piece."

"Thank you!"

Hera sighed, "Very well. You'll take Rex's stolen shuttle and go, along with Captain Bonteri's 'friends' to get into the archive on Maridun. Promise me one thing though"

"What?"

"You will wait until the day after the shuttle returns to get going. I need to get this approved, and I think I might be able to rustle up some extra help for you."

"Fine, we'll do our prep while we wait." Sabine was glad Hera had consented, even if she was annoyed at the wait.

"Thank you." Hera turned back to Rex, formal again, "Colonel, I want a report on the advances in your sector, at your earliest convenience. Sabine...bring Ezra home."

With that, she was gone.

* * *

In her office on Chandrila, Hera Syndulla sat down and leaned back in her chair. How she wished she was going with them, but knew she couldn't. She had responsibilities here, to her son and to the New Republic. She wished Kanan was there to guide them, to keep them safe.

_That's what he always did._

Part of her was tempted to divert more resources their way, but knew that would be the opposite of help. This was a stealth op, and called for calm and quiet, not roaring gunships and screaming fighters. She knew Sabine didn't need protecting. She knew Ahsoka definitely didn't need protecting. 

Still, a couple of extra bodies could make their mission so much easier, especially if those bodies were experienced and trustworthy - unlike, she suspected, any of Lux's associates.

"Chopper," she called for the droid, "Put in a request for a meeting with Fleet Admiral Ackbar. Then open a secure channel, voice only."

The old C1 beeped at her.

"Yes, secure channel. To Lira San."


	3. What We Need, Not What We Want

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, it's been a weird one, to say the least. I started this a while ago, and then the world went mad, and I'm only just getting back to it now. In the meantime, I've watched Rebels again, and the Mandalorian, and read the Thrawn books, so hopefully this will all turn out ok!

0BBY

Ezra followed the Zabrak through the forest, leaving the clearing and the old freighter behind. He had so many questions. _Who is this guy? How did he know I was coming? He said someone told him…Yoda maybe?_

He became so lost in his own thoughts that he didn’t realise Zubain had stopped until he almost walked into him. In front of them, rearing up out of the jungle, was a sheer rock face. Like the rest of the mountains in the area, it was deep brown, but this rock also appeared looser, dustier. A little to the left of where the path brought them out of the forest, a cave disappeared into the cliff-face.

Zubain smiled at Ezra and walked into the cave. Ezra stood outside for a few seconds, peering into the gloom, before following. They walked silently through the pitch darkness; Ezra’s senses braced, as much for impact with the back of the cave wall, as for signs of trouble.

The darkness began to subside, and light began to filter in. The tunnel, not a cave after all, was coming to an end.

As he emerged into the sunlight, blinking, Ezra looked out over something he simply could not have expected. A small plain of vivid green grass, a clear stream and a clutch of tall coniferous trees, all surrounded by rock walls of the same type as the one they had just walked through. Roughly circular, these walls climbed towards the clouds, ending in fierce points and ridges. They were in the crater of a volcano. One obviously long extinct, but a volcano none the less.

He followed Zubain down from the rock onto the grass. Beside the stream, the Zabrak stopped and thrust his glaive into the ground, blade pointing to the sky, before sitting down cross-legged.

“I understand you must have many questions, Ezra. So, sit, and I shall do my best to answer them.”

Ezra obliged, taking a seat opposite Zubain. The ground was warm, and the notion that the volcano might not be extinct quickly flashed through his mind. Pushing that aside, he ordered his thoughts and asked his first questions.

“Who are you? Where am I?”

He smiled, “My name is Tryten Zubain. Though I imagine you want a bit more than that.”

Ezra nodded, trying to hide his impatience.

“Well, I was born on Iridia, a colony of the Zabrak homeworld, Iridonia. Iridia was separated from Iridonia after the Zabrak Empire fell, a thousand generations ago, so we have grown differently to our long-lost kin. That is why I am taller than many Zabraks you may have met. We are a much more secluded people than our cousins, so there are fewer of us in the wider galaxy.

“Like most Jedi, I was taken from my family at a young age. You must understand that for a Zabrak, family, home and the warrior code is everything. We are a warrior people, and your family is tied in with your honour as a warrior, and that is taught to you well before you ever pick up a blade. By the time I was taken to Coruscant, it was something I had already learned well.

“So, the Order became my family, my home. I dedicated myself to it, especially to the warrior facets of a Jedi’s path. That too is common among Zabrak Jedi. I showed some skill with a lightsaber and was apprenticed to Master Cin Drallig, who would later become the Order’s Battlemaster. I mastered all the forms of lightsaber combat and modified my lightsaber as you saw it earlier. Master Drallig trained me well, and I passed my trials about a decade before the Clone War began.

“I fought on many worlds, including Geonosis, Malastare, Cato Nemoidia and Felucia. I was on Humar when our troopers turned against us. It was my first fully independent planetary command. I had just been made a Master and was utterly convinced of my own abilities.

“I was young to reach the rank of Master. Too young, in hindsight. That, along with my abilities and battlefield achievements, had made me arrogant. I was convinced I was invincible, and I did not see it until it was too late. Our losses were terrible that day.”

Here, Zubain paused. There was a heavy weight on him, Ezra could feel it. There was more to this story, but he knew better than to press it, especially when he was giving up so much information. Ezra wondered, why is he telling me all this? Instead, he asked,

“How did you end up here?”

Zubain seemed to rally, “I was lucky that we were out on patrol. Had we been with the main force, there would have been no escape. I killed the troopers who were with us, stole a speeder and fled. Made it to a backwater spaceport and stole that old freighter you saw in the woods.

“I received Master Kenobi’s message not to return to the Temple, so I went home to Iridia. It was the only place I could think to go. I hid there for a year or so, returned to my old culture and shed the robes of a Jedi. I learned to use the weapons of my people and became a member of their society. Hidden from the Empire in plain sight.

“That was, until they came looking. How they knew where I was, I don’t know, but they knew I had survived and came looking. They arrested and tortured my family, burned our village to the ground. Again, I fled. I made for the Unknown Regions and was drawn to this planet. It was as if something was pulling me here. When I landed, I found myself unable to reach out with the Force, as if the people I had known were shielded from me.”

“I felt that too!” Ezra burst out, “I tried to reach my friends, but it was like searching in a fog.”

“Exactly so. I could feel the bonds, yet I could not follow them. I have been here ever since. Communing with the Force, atoning for my failures.”

Ezra didn’t say anything. He wouldn’t have known where to start anyway. The silence drew on, until Zubain spoke again.

“As for where you are, you are on my planet of exile. I do not know its name, if it has one. You, I and the ones who followed you are the only humanoid life on this planet. Yet, there is a strength here in the Force. All beings carry the Force with them, but here you can feel it thrumming in the air. The animals are all connected to it, the very ground is warm with it. It does not just permeate the air but envelops the whole planet in a dense shield.”

“The Force is strong here, Ezra, and I felt lost to begin with, as if I was drowning in it all. Then someone contacted me.”

“Who?”

“The same someone who contacted you when you arrived.”

“You spoke with Master Yoda?”

“I did. He has guided me these many years, and I have learned much. That is why I was brought here, and it is why you are now here. To learn. To complete your training.”

Ezra recoiled at that. The thought of having anyone train him but Kanan was not one he liked. How could this stranger just tell him what he was here for?

“I don’t need more training. I’ve already had one master, and I don’t need another one!” On instinct, he scrambled to his feet.

“Kanan Jarrus?” Zubain asked, an eyebrow twitching upwards in amusement, “I think we would have his blessing to proceed.”

This really angered Ezra. How could Zubain possibly know what Kanan would have wanted? Surely, of the two of them, it would be Ezra who would have the best idea!

“How would you know that?” he asked accusingly.

 _“Told him so, I did.”_ Master Yoda’s voice echoed in Ezra’s mind. _“Come so far have you, from the streets of Lothal – that nothing more there is to learn? Think do you, that complete your training is?”_

“No, of course not!”

_“Think do you, that want your training to end, Kanan would? This far, no further?”_

“No, but I…”

_“Doubt Master Zubain’s abilities, do you?”_

“Well, no.”

_“So much more, have you to learn. So much more, could you be. But gone Kanan is, so throw it all away you will? All his work, all his effort, make a waste of it you will?”_

“Never!” Ezra was angered by the mere suggestion that he could throw away everything Kanan had taught him.

_“Give us what we need, the Force does. Brought you here, it has. Want you to grow, Kanan would.”_

With that, the ancient master’s voice was again gone.

Tryten Zubain was sitting perfectly still, his eyes closed as if deep in thought. He didn’t move.

“Well? Say something!” Ezra growled.

The Zabrak didn’t move. Ezra grunted “I thought not,” and turned, walking away from the meditating Jedi and back towards the tunnel of rock he had entered by.

A complete waste of time. Who were they to lecture him? What had they done against the Empire? Sat and done nothing on worlds far away from danger. Kanan had been the one fighting for freedom, fighting against the Empire. Kanan was the one who had sacrificed everything. Ezra had lost everything. His master, his friends, his home. What had Zubain sacrificed? What had Zubain lost?

Ezra decided he had to get back to the clearing, to see if Thrawn and his troopers were gone already. He had wasted days walking here, days in which the Empire could have come to collect the Grand Admiral. If Thrawn was still here, he could start sabotaging their ships, their comms. If he’d gone, then Ezra needed to get back in his shuttle and…

And do what? And go where?

Lothal was the obvious option. His friends were there, his home. He could have all that back.

Ezra stopped walking.

But could he? Was he still the Ezra that had grown up on Lothal? Was he still the Ezra that had fought against the Empire? What would he do? Would he join a new Rebel cell and continue the fight?

That wasn’t right. He was missing something. Something that had been there a long time. A driving feeling in his bones. A drive to protect Lothal, protect his friends, see that Kanan’s sacrifice wasn’t in vain. It just…wasn’t there.

Lothal was safe now. He dismissed that immediately – the Empire would return, they always did. Yet, he didn’t feel that drive, and something within him told him again – Lothal is safe. He didn’t know how he knew, but he knew. There was…a feeling.

If not Lothal, then where? Yavin? No, that just didn’t seem right. That feeling again. The feeling that, somehow, his part in that story was over, at least for now.

_The Force gives us what we need, and it has brought me here._

* * *

Ezra sat on the grass and folded his legs. The Zabrak still hadn’t moved.

“Fine then. Tell me more.”

Tryten Zubain opened his eyes, “Then you are ready to proceed with your training?”

Ezra wondered if Zubain could feel the turmoil within him. Of course he could. If Ezra could feel the calm stillness of the Zabrak, then there was no way that Zubain would miss the roiling tempest inside Ezra.

“There is much to learn, and it will not be easy. Understand that what I am about to say is in no way to undermine Kanan Jarrus but is simply stating an obstacle you must overcome going forward.”

Zubain paused, waiting to see what Ezra thought of that. Ezra was obviously not delighted but nodded slightly.

“While he may have latterly been named a full Jedi Knight, Kanan Jarrus’ training was never completed. As such, many of the later secrets and techniques of the Order would not have been known to him. Of course, as you and I have both learned on our separate paths, there is more to our knowledge of the Force and our ability to wield it than structured education. However, structured education is often a good place to start. So, to that end, please adopt the meditation position and begin to reach out around you…”

Ezra allowed Zubain’s voice to wash over him as he opened his mind to his surroundings. Maybe, he thought, this might be exactly what he needed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those wondering if this will continue, especially after so long a break - here is the next installment! In all seriousness though, the answer is that I don't know. I want it to, there's a lot I want to do with the characters and I'm really enjoying getting back into it, but I've only really been able to come back to it now because my feet have finally touched the ground. I work in a sector that's been kept very busy these last few months, with the world the way it is, and it's taken my Christmas break for me to get back in the right place for scrawling my thoughts down. So, sorry its not definite, but please know the intent is there!

_For a commander to know when victory is impossible is as much a skill as to know when he has victory in his grasp. Victory requires information. Equally, without information victory becomes impossible. When victory is impossible, the only logical conclusion is to withdraw, for defeat is the alternative._

On this alien world, victory was certainly impossible. Thrawn hadn’t dwelled on the loss of his flagship, there was no point. It would play no further role in the contest between himself and these Rebels, so obsessing over it would be sentimentality – something he had found played an important role in many cultures, but certainly not in strategy.

As to where the other ships of the Seventh Fleet were now, that was intriguing, but again not pertinent to the current situation. The most important thing was re-establishing contact with the Empire and arranging a ship to collect them.

The survivors were few, as many as had been able to clamber aboard the few shuttles and TIEs that had made it out of the crippled _Chimaera_. Commander Hammerly was dead, as was Lieutenant Argal. In fact, the only other survivor of the bridge crew was Senior Lieutenant Pyrondi. She was clearly shaken by events, but had thrown herself back into her work with a determination Thrawn was encouraged by.

Thrawn was turning over this new challenge in his mind when he was interrupted.

“Grand Admiral?”, the leader of his remaining stormtroopers approached him.

“Yes, Captain Porus?”

“We’ve found the shuttle Bridger escaped on, sir. The tracking beacon was disabled but the troopers we sent out found it under the ridge to the south, just as you said. Sir, how did you know?”

“If you were fleeing a hostile pursuit, Captain, would you not attempt to hide any evidence of your landing?”

“Well, yes, sir.”

“So, naturally Bridger would seek to keep the shuttle out of the way. We can land openly because we want to be found. Bridger does not. At least, not by us. Therefore, he wouldn’t leave the shuttle somewhere we might easily stumble across it. He would tuck it away on rough ground we would otherwise be unlikely to explore. We know we were not far behind him in landing, so it would make sense that he would have done so relatively nearby. Did your men complete the sweep of the vessel?”

“Yes, sir. A survival pack and a pair of macronocs were taken, but the rest was accounted for.”

“Excellent. Have your men collect the shuttle and bring it here to us. Let us not waste any equipment.”

“As you say, Grand Admiral,” Porus turned to issue orders through his comm.

When he had finished, Thrawn was talking to Lieutenant Pyrondi.

“We have managed to raise the Commandant of the Orbital Prison above Bakura, sir. He has agreed to pass our message on to High Command,” Pyrondi was explaining.

“No, I think that would be unwise. Is the connection live?”

“Yes sir, but audio only.”

“Then I will speak with the Commandant. Come, both of you,” he gestured to the two officers and walked toward the temporary comms array.

* * *

Prison Commandant Trellayne Aresko was more than a little shocked to find himself now being directly addressed by a Grand Admiral. He had been more than happy to pass on any message to Command and forget about it. After all, an Imperial ship allegedly crashed in the Unknown Regions, it reeked of some sort of protocol test from his higher ups. Best to do what the manual said, and no more. No going off on your own, he had told himself, stick to the protocol and they can’t blame you.

There was, he told himself, good reason for any paranoia. His brother Cumberlayne had been a Commandant on their honeworld of Lothal when the insurgents began causing trouble there, until he suddenly stopped keeping in touch. His record was later updated to say he died fighting insurgents, but Trellayne knew that there was more to it than that.

Since then, he had done his best to keep his head down and do his job, no more, no less. It was the best way to ensure he stayed alive long enough to retire. That’s why he’s accepted this posting to a back-end prison above a back-end world with a generally compliant populace. No chance of trouble out here, he had thought. Dealing with a Grand Admiral claiming to be stuck in the Unknown Regions was not part of that peaceful, keep-your-head-down plan.

“Commandant,” the voice was quiet and calm, but had a hint of menace that Aresko couldn’t quite place, “You will patch me through directly to Admiral Faro of the Eleventh Fleet.”

“Errr…Grand Admiral, I’m sure you are aware that in the event of an unverified transmission from beyond the known boundaries of the Empire, protocol dictates that I pass along a message to High Command, marked for the attention of the Admiralty at their earliest convenie…”

The voice cut him off, “Commandant. Are you refusing to obey an order from a Grand Admiral?”

Aresko fumbled, kneading his cap between his hands as he defaulted to attention, “No, certainly not Admiral, merely pointing out that there is no record of your fleet being dispatched to the Unknown Regions, making your claim to be there…somewhat suspect,” he winced as he prepared for the tirade he knew was coming. A drop of sweat slid down the nape of his neck.

“Check your records, Commandant, and you will see that the Seventh Fleet was deployed to Lothal,” the voice remained calm, “I had not originally intended to end up in the Unknown Regions, as I’m sure you can understand. Now, if we are able to transmit a message for High Command, it will also be possible for you to receive the credentials I am about to send through to you.”

A console bleeped and one of Aresko’s officers turned “Commandant, the code checks out, the transmission is coming from gear assigned to the ISD _Chimaera_ , under the command of Grand Admiral Thrawn. His code checks out too, sir.”

Aresko sighed, it couldn’t just have been a simple thing, could it?

“Very well, Grand Admiral, I will patch you through. Though I must also make a report to High Command,” he tried to put more authority into his voice, to give the impression he would brook no argument. Thrawn was lightyears away, what could he do to stop him referring the matter upwards?

“As you must, Commandant. Now, patch me through.”

* * *

Admiral Karyn Faro hadn’t been in her new command more than a week when a request from a particularly flustered commandant came through to her bridge, claiming to have a transmission to pass on to her from the Unknown Regions. After a subtle, but certainly clear, mention of what the penalty might be for the commandant wasting her time, she took the call in her chambers.

“Commodore Faro” the voice she knew so well opened the exchange.

“It’s Admiral now, Grand Admiral,” she gently reminded him, “after that promotion you put me in for.”

“Just so, Admiral,” Thrawn corrected himself, “How is the new command?”

That surprised Faro. Thrawn had never been one to waste time with small talk, least of all in a situation that had to have enough severity for him to call her, and from the Unknown Regions of all places. Last she had heard, the Seventh Fleet was to be deployed to Lothal after she left them on Coruscant.

“Well, its fine I suppose, I’m still getting used to being on any ship but the _Chimaera_ , and we’re just hanging in space above Kuat for now, awaiting a full restock before we’re given a deployment.”

“That is good to hear Admiral, though I suspect you have misunderstood me. I meant, what is the condition of the Eleventh Fleet? You say you are not currently deployed, which is good news. I have need of you and your vessels. What ships do you currently have at your command?”

There it was. Of course he’d meant his question in a military sense.

“Well, we’re currently a good deal smaller than the Seventh, sir. Four ISDs in full working order, seven needing some level of repair or restock and eight Arquitens cruisers, five of which are ready to go.” She trotted the numbers off easily.

“You are indeed smaller than the Seventh was, Admiral.”

Wait, smaller than the Seventh was? What had happened to the Seventh? Was that why this transmission supposedly came from the Unknown Regions?

Thrawn continued, “You no doubt have questions, which I shall answer in time. In the meantime, I need to know how quickly you could deploy two Star Destroyers and three cruisers from your fleet to the Bakura system?”

“With the necessary clearance, they could be on their way within the hour, Grand Admiral. Why Bakura?”

“Because they will be close enough should they be needed, Admiral. You will do so, and make sure as much of the rest of your fleet is ready to deploy to Bakura too, should they be summoned. I will clear it with High Command and as soon as you receive the orders, you will send the ships. Dismissed, Admiral.”

As the connection severed, Faro took a minute to think. Close enough to what? Bakura was out on a limb at the edge of the galaxy, there was nothing out there. It was close enough to Batuu, where the Chimaera had been sent for their mission with Lord Vader, but that was about it. And in case they were needed for what? She shook her head, as always Thrawn was thinking several moves ahead of everyone else.

Admiral Faro returned to the bridge of her new flagship, the ISD _Judicator_ and turned to her Number One, “Prepare my ship, Captain. The _Attestor_ and the cruisers _Callisto_ , _Entrancer_ and _Iridescent_ too.”

Flag Captain Vallance saluted, “Yes Admiral. Where to?”

“Calculate and move us into position for a jump to the Bakura system, but hold until I give the order.”

“Yes Admiral.”

Now she just had to wait for her orders. How was Thrawn going to convince High Command to move two capital ships and three cruisers, a good part of the Eleventh Fleet, to a backwater system on little to no information? Especially if something had happened to the Seventh Fleet.

She stood at the front of the bridge and waited. She listened as her crew made the usual pre-hyperspace jump preparations. She felt the _Judicator_ ’s thrusters fire and maneouvre the ship into position. Technically, Thrawn had only ordered her to send ships, but she was bored. A week sitting above Kuat since she had arrived had made it very difficult for her to assess her new command. All ships had their own foibles, even the mass-produced capital ships, but it was impossible to determine what they were without flying them. The same was true of the crew. They’d all been fine so far, but without stretching them, how could she find out which of them were truly reliable in adversity? From the viewport, she could see one of the other ISDs, the _Attestor_ , doing the same. The _Attestor_ was a newer ship, with a newer captain, of whom Faro was keen to form a judgement.

After some time, a console chimed and she turned to her comms officer. The young woman read the message through, shook her head, and read it again.

“A problem, Lieutenant?”

“Not at all, Admiral, its just…well, it’s hard to believe.”

“What is?”

“It’s our orders, Admiral, and they’re as expected. Five ships to move to the Bakura system, with the rest to follow when ready.”

“Then what’s the problem?”

“They haven’t come from Fleet Command ma’am. They’re…from the Imperial Palace.”

* * *

If Commandant Aresko had be anxious before, he was shaking with fear when he made the next call Thrawn demanded of him. He’d tried to explain, Outer Rim prison commandants didn’t just ring up the Imperial Palace. What kind of madman would even dare? This was certainly not the quiet life he’d expected. Not to mention that soon there would be two Star Destroyers in orbit alongside his prison.

Yes, he’d listened in on the Grand Admiral and Admiral Faro, but he sure as hell wasn’t going to listen to this one. As soon as he’d got through to a comms officer, he’d patched in Thrawn and let him do the talking. Aresko wanted as little to do with this as possible, that way there was less anyone could blame him for.

* * *

“Mitth’raw’nuruodo. It can hardly be said that things have been going to plan on Lothal. What happened, Grand Admiral?” The title became a taunt as the Emperor chastised him.

Thrawn explained.

“I see, yet you have hardly come to me for orders. If I know you, Mitth’raw’nuruodo, then you have a plan in place. What do you wish from me?”

“I wish you to sanction the deployment of two Star Destroyers and three cruisers from the Eleventh Fleet to the Bakura system. Only your authority can expedite the orders at the speed necessary.”

“And your reasoning?” The Emperor sounded almost intrigued.

“Will crystallise soon. For now though, it places them sufficiently close to the Unknown Regions that I shall be able to communicate with them directly and we can arrange a retrieval as we find safe passages through the region.”

The reply came with calculation and menace, “Safe passages through the Unknown Regions? I hope I do not detect further evidence of your collaboration with the Ascendancy? I was under the impression I had made myself perfectly clear on this when last we met. You are to refrain from further involvement with your people, Grand Admiral. Allow them to fight the war you orchestrated, my Empire has other priorities. I have been lenient thus far, but your loyalty has been questioned by others. Do not give me reason to doubt you. Soon, we shall be ready to face any threat that appears, but on this, you will obey me.”

“Indeed, my Emperor.”

“No loopholes this time, Mitth’raw’nuruodo. Your request for ships is granted. However, once you have been recovered, I have a task for you. You will report to me then.”

“As you command, my Emperor.”

_For a commander to know when victory is impossible is as much as skill as to know when he has victory in his grasp. Victory requires information. Equally, that information can sometimes only tell you that victory remains impossible. This is particularly the case in debate with superiors. Orders can be tweaked, guidelines pushed, but knowing when not to push is vital. In such dealings your aim may be made impossible for the immediate future. That does not mean it is lost forever, only that the decision is made. For a commander to do anything other than accept that is foolish._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A chunk bringing Thrawn in now. In all honesty, my plan for him has changed slightly in the writing of this chapter, so it'll be fun to see how it develops. It was a lot of fun writing this chapter, as I have never written Thrawn or Palpatine before, so I hope you like! A lot of my original plan for this series has been altered by reading the most recent of the Thrawn books and rewatching other things, and I'm excited to keep going.


End file.
